


The Sun in Your Eyes and Starlight in Your Hair

by victoriousscarf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And tfa, Luke acquires cats, M/M, Post rotj ignoring most of the eu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han agreed to help Luke find what he could of the Jedi because the war was over and running away with Luke sounded better than running away by himself.</p><p>Still the cats were something he hadn't expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaleidomusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/gifts).



> Spot all the kotor 1 & 2 references I can make here.

The first sound Han heard on entering the Falcon was Chewie's roar. He tensed, hand already going to his gun when another sound registered—Luke's laugh. 

That sound had become scarce enough lately that he double timed it into the main hold anyway. “What is going on here?” he demanded on entering, seeing Luke sitting at the table, leaning against the back and still laughing as Chewie seemed to fight with—something dark and small that had climbed up him and seemed to be latched on to his long fur. 

“What's going on here?” he asked, leaning against the door frame. 

Chewie roared something about a demon and Luke opened his mouth to try and talk, and ended up laughing again instead. “I'm sorry,” he said, when Chewie turned his head to glare at him. “I'm sorry it's just—” and he gave up laughing again. 

Chewie turned back to Han, demanding to know if he would help him or not and finally Han moved over, as Chewie snarled in something close to pain. 

“Fine, fine,” Han said. “I'll help you just—” and he reached for the tiny black whatever-it-was, only to be greeted with a swipe of sharp little claws against the back of his hand. “Youch!” he yelled, grabbing his hand back and Chewie whined again. “What the hell is this thing anyway?”

“It, here,” and suddenly Luke was right there next to him and Han was so stupidly distracted he almost missed the way Luke plucked the creature out of Chewie's fur with total ease. “There,” Luke said, cradling the small creature against his chest. “Leave Chewie alone,” he said, chin tipped down to address the creature. 

“What is that anyway?” Han asked, rubbing the back of his hand, where one of the welts had started to bleed. 

“I think the farmer called it a cat?” Luke said, trying out the new word. “It reminds me of the animals some of the rich people used to keep around as trophies. I mean, cuter for sure than anything on Tatooine,” and he was smiling unconsciously down at the ball of fur and claws that had started to rumble where it was held against his chest. 

Han cleared his throat. “And you decided to bring it on board?”

Luke looked up and sometimes Han forgot exactly how blue his eyes were, and how big they could get. Everything so far since he'd gotten back on the ship felt like a punch to the gut, to remember the kid Luke had been when they first met. “Yes?” Luke said, a little hesitant. “I mean, I'm sorry, will it really be a problem for you? I know she went after Chewie but I figured that—”

Chewie grumbled something about it being alright as long as that demon stayed away from his head fur. It was sensitive up there. 

“Do you even have food for it?” Han said, already totally aware even if he felt like he could tell Luke what to do, he would never push this. Not the way Luke held it against his chest, carefully and tenderly. 

“Yes,” Luke said. “The farmer on the planet said that people keep them as... pets sometimes. And he had all the supplies for that.”

“Does the cat have a name yet?” Han asked, and Luke flickered a grin at him, like he knew Han wasn't going to say no now. 

“Not yet,” he said. 

“Great,” Han said, turning away like he wasn't mesmerized by watching Luke. “Did anyone think to pick up food?”

“I assume you mean actual food for us,” Luke said.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Han asked.

“Yes, Han, we remembered food,” Luke said and Han grunted, moving to the kitchen to have any excuse to stay turned away. 

Maybe agreeing to have Luke on board again wasn't such a great idea. 

-0-

All through dinner, Luke kept the cat on his lap. Every once and a while she would bat at Luke's hands, and he would stroke his fingers across the top of her head, murmuring something soothing. 

“So, do you have any plans on where we're going?” Han asked, leaning back and lacing his hands behind his head. He still was trying not to stare too obviously at Luke. 

“No,” Luke said, looking down at his plate and he suddenly seemed to not be hungry at all. Han wished he hadn't opened his mouth until Luke was totally done. “I mean,” Luke's shoulders sagged. “I have some ideas. Faint ideas. I need to find out more about the Jedi order, now that the war is finally really winding down.”

“Yeah,” Han huffed, because he had handed back his commission the first instant he could, ignoring the general staff's disappointed looks, including Lando's. Honestly, he wasn't sure what anyone had been expecting. As soon as Luke said he needed to start rebuilding the order, Han had jumped on him, all but begging to be the ship to fly him around the galaxy on a wild chase. 

“It's been a long couple years since Endor,” Luke sighed, leaning back and tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling, the cat a bundle in his lap. “Remember when we thought that would be the end of it?”

“Yeah,” Han said, because he had clung to Luke that night, and remembered the line of Leia's throat when she threw her head back to actually laugh, the stars and fireworks swirling above them. 

“But now the largest remnant of the Empire signed peace accords,” Luke murmured. “And I can finally...” He sighed, his head sinking further back against the couch. “Not have any idea what I'm doing.”

Han glanced over at Chewie who rumbled something encouraging. 

“I mean, I know there are some places,” Luke said. “Where Jedi were, other orders who use the force. Honestly, Coruscant would be the best place to start but—” 

“That places is still dangerous,” Han finished, because while the New Republic, as they were already calling themselves, had a foot hold on the planet, by no means did anyone think it secure.

“Yeah,” Luke breathed. 

“So what,” Han asked, leaning his elbows on the table and watching Luke. “Exactly is your plan here?”

“I need to know more about the Jedi,” Luke said. “I know so little still. I need to train others, to recreate the order,” and he sighed again. “But how can I train others when I barely know anything myself? Before I can start a school, I need to learn as much about the Jedi as I can.”

“Which is likely to take you all the way across the galaxy?” Han asked, satisfied with the idea.

“Yeah,” Luke agreed and paused, bringing his head back up to look at Han. “You seem really pleased with that idea.”

Han shrugged. “Why wouldn't I be? Come on, I've been suffocating there for a long time.” Luke frowned slightly at him and Han broke before he could say anything. “What?” he demanded. 

“It's just,” and Luke looked uncertain. “What about Leia? What does she think of you taking off with me?”

Han tensed. “I don't know, I didn't exactly ask her about it.”

“Does she,” Luke hesitated and if Han was a better person he would be more gracious about this, especially considering Luke was her brother. “Even know you're out here?”

“No,” Han said. “Kriff, I don't know, kid. Maybe she's figured it out but she doesn't exactly ask my permission before doing anything either. We do our own thing and that's how we both want it.”

He turned, stomping out of the main hold with a bit more force than necessary considering what he was saying.  
Behind him he could hear Luke softly asking Chewie, “When did that happen?” and he turned the corridor but not fast enough to miss Chewie's mournful rumble in reply.

-0-

Luke was exhausted, worn down to the bone and even weeks after taking off in the Falcon it was so obvious it made Han angry. 

Had no one noticed, or had there always been a more pressing reason to shove Luke around, to make him take more and more on his shoulders? Since they were spending a lot of time on the ship while Luke tried to figure out his next move, Han kept coming upon him sprawled out and fast asleep all over the ship. 

“You know you have a bunk, right?” Han asked, suddenly wondering if he'd forgotten to tell Luke where he had a bed. 

Luke blinked owlishly up at him before pushing himself upright, upending the cat who had settled on his chest. “Oh. Yeah. I know where it is.”

“Good,” Han said and walked away without saying anything else. 

If the kid wanted to sleep in the forward hold on one of the crappy chairs Han had shoved in there in between the crates of supplies, he was more than welcome to do exactly that.

-0-

It soon became apparent that Luke had no idea where to even start. “I know,” he said, rubbing his hand over his face. “The most basic things. I managed to get some information from what we can access of the Imperial Archives not on Coruscant there was more than one temple. It's just, trying to figure out their old names with current planet and system names is harder than I expected. A lot of it is in the uncharted regions and some of it is where the Imperial Remnant has taken up.” He sighed, his head in his hands. “Besides, I barely even know what I'm looking for.”

“We'll figure that out when we get there, right?” Han asked.  
The little black cat perked her head over the side of the table and stared at him. “Have you named her yet?” Han asked. 

“Khea,” Luke said instantly. Off Han's look he smiled. “She ran a spare parts store.” 

“I thought,” Han started, remembering a different name for the diminutive Jawa shop keeper in Mos Eisley. “Never mind.”

At that point, Chewie strolled back into the main hold, heading for Luke. “Yeah, Chewie?” Luke asked, looking over when Chewie remained silent for a moment too long.

Finally he ruffled his coat and started speaking in a subdued growl to Luke. He told him there wasn't much Wookies knew about Jedi, but that they came to his planet during the Clone Wars and he was with them for a time. He had also been talking to Tarfful who remembered the Jedi and other lore masters of Kashyyyk. They did not think they knew much, but if he was willing to come they would share what they had.

Luke stared at Chewie for a long moment, and even Han looked startled. “Chewie, that's,” and he smiled, rising to his feet so he could sketch a sort of bow to Chewbacca. “That means a lot to me, thank you. And thank your fellows who were willing to invite me. Anything I could learn means everything.”

Chewbacca roared his appreciation and went back to the communications array. 

-0-

The trip to Kashyyyk was short, though Han had his hair affectionately ruffled by too many wookies. 

“They all seem to like you,” Luke said with a smile, and all Han's hopes of showing him around went up in smoke when Luke spent all his time with the elders, listening to them with a serious face. 

“They say there used to be something on the forest floor,” Luke said one night, sitting with his back completely straight, despite sitting in the middle of the floor. “It was associated with Jedi, but thousands of years ago. There are myths of Jedis who helped free them from slavery, thousands of years ago.” He made a face. “Some of the elders insist the same has happened now.”

“Well, you did have a hand in defeating the Empire,” Han said. 

Luke's mouth twisted and he shook his head. “It's not the same.” 

“So have you found out anything?” Han asked. 

“Bits and pieces,” Luke said. “It's enough for now.” 

They didn't really have a pressing reason to leave, but less of one to stay, so Han pushed off the idea of showing Luke all the nooks he had once hidden in, a human among Wookies. 

“This is a beautiful planet,” Luke said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Han was staring at the long line of his throat, clearing his own before speaking. “Yeah, it is,” he agreed. 

“I'm surprised Chewie is willing to leave it so often.”

“Well, you know, wanderlust,” Han said, and didn't say it was his own and not Chewie's that drove them on the furthest. 

-0-

After that they go halfway in the opposite direction, on some vague rumor. There is an old Jedi site, but it's so old they can't learn anything from it. The same thing happened on Dantooine where there used to be an old Jedi Temple. But now it was just ruble, mostly buried by the earth and too many years. Han kicked a rock and didn't look at Luke, who sat near what might once have been the center of the temple, mediating. 

“Horrible things happened here,” he said later, as they walked away. 

“You can tell that?” Han asked. 

“There are faint echoes,” Luke said. “Something horrible in the Force.” He shuddered despite the bright sun above them. “Like there was a hole. There's also death.”

“How much death, exactly, can you sense at a time?” Han asked, disturbed.

“It's worse if concentrated,” Luke said. “Even more so when those murdered were Force sensitive. This place though,” and he looked over his shoulder. “Is something different.”

“Can you learn anything else here?” Han asked.

“I don't think so,” Luke replied. 

“Than let's get out of here,” Han said. 

Khea was waiting for them on the Falcon's ramp, and she mewed as they approached. “Good to see you too, girl,” Han said as he strolled by and Luke covered a smile with one hand. 

Even though she was still more interested in scratching him than allowing him to feed or pet her, Han had to admit he was glad to have her onboard just because she could make Luke smile, no matter how awful the day.

-0-

That being said he was not prepared for a second cat. Especially not a second baby cat, as they were starting to realize Khea was as she grew in leaps and bounds.

Which is why he wasn't thinking they would leave the planet with another small life form when he put in the coordinates for the world in the core. “Where are we going?” Luke asked, still positively beaming from the week they spent in the outer rim where he had learned mediation from a force sensitive order. At least that was the gist of what Han understood since he had left Luke there to run some expensive cargo between worlds that rarely saw legitimate trade. 

“Spira,” Han said. 

Luke paused in the doorway. “Why?” he asked.

“Because you need a vacation,” Han said, still poking at the controls and not looking up at Luke. 

There was silence behind him for a moment. “What?” Luke asked. 

“You need a vacation,” Han repeated. “I know you just spent a week in meditation but you're still too thin and there's still circles under your eyes, and I checked, Spira was a huge resort for Imperials and they still want to make money. Lots of beaches so you'll actually be somewhat warm, but it's not Tatooine which means I can handle the damn temperature too." 

He finally turned to find Luke staring at him. “What?”

“You put a lot of thought into that,” Luke said. 

“We've spent the last few months doing things your way,” Han said. “But you also need to relax sometimes.”

“No one else agrees with you,” Luke said with a wry twist to his mouth.

“Well that's why you have me to watch your back,” Han said. “Even from yourself.” 

Luke smiled faintly at him, the tiniest upturn of his mouth. “Thank you,” he said. “For kidnapping me to a vacation I never asked for.”

Han laughed, shaking his head. “Whatever it takes, Luke.”

-0-

Spira was more or less a thousand islands with miles and miles of coast lines and thousands of hotels. Even though the whole place stank of Imperial exceptionalism and power, it was exactly what Han wanted and what he hoped Luke needed.

Except the instant they stepped off the Falcon, Luke was looking from side to side and his shoulders were tight up near his ears. 

“The point of this is to enjoy yourself,” Han said, as they strolled through the market. 

“I'm trying,” Luke said and Han decided not to call him out on the way he was looking around. “I just can't help but worry I'm still not doing enough—”

“If you do any more you're going to fall over,” Han said and Luke shifted slightly before he nodded, a small acceptance of that estimate. “You can go back to saving the galaxy next week.”

“Week?” Luke demanded and Han sighed.

“Five days,” he counter offered.

“Four,” Luke said even as he tilted his head back into the sunlight and heat, like the desert boy he still was. 

“Fine,” Han agreed, Chewie staggering in the heat behind them. He decided he was going to spend the time in one of the resorts in the cool spa area. 

As he strolled off Han and Luke exchanged a look. “Do you want a spa treatment too?” Han asked and Luke bit his lip to keep from laughing. Han stared, too obvious before he tore his eyes away. 

“I think I'd rather take a swim,” Luke said, his eyes drawn to the ocean every time they passed. 

“Can you swim?” Han asked in some surprise. The ocean was in his blood, and every time he stepped foot on Corellia it was like coming home, no matter how little time he had actually spent there. 

“I'm sure there are lessons,” Luke said, his attention still totally on the water as they wove their way toward it. 

-0-

By the third day Luke finally seemed to actually be at some kind of peace, sprawled out in the sun with his eyes closed. Han, for his part, was still trying not to stare too obviously. 

“You sure you don't want to stay a few more days?” he asked and Luke chuckled. 

“No,” he said and Han ached. 

Instead of getting better, the ache only got worse the next day, when Luke made every indication he still planned on leaving. “Why would staying be such a bad thing?” Han asked, leaning against the wall and watching Luke. 

“There's still much work to be done,” Luke said, not meeting his eyes. 

“You're not the only one to do it,” Han countered and Luke looked at him, with those eyes too old for his face and too much sorrow for his years. 

“In this I am,” he said and Han made some noise about meeting him back at the Falcon and that Khea would be glad to see him, before high tailing it out of the resort. There was something about the way Luke smiled at him like he was carrying the weight of the world around that made Han want to grab him and shake him until he started listening. 

Instead he crashed around the Falcon, hitting machinery out of place and being in an all around foul mood until Luke finally returned to the ship. “Well since you're the one who,” and he trailed off on seeing the tiny bundle in Luke's arms, looking scraggly and starved. “You,” Han started and just stared again. 

“Some boys were being cruel,” Luke said defensively. “Look at it, clearly no one cares for it.”

“Another cat?” Han asked and Luke just stared at him with that stubborn look that got Han into this situation in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

The second cat was a male and they discovered that when he decided to claim Han's bed as his own.

“What is this?” Han roared and then descended into every curse he could think of in all the varied languages he had picked up.

Luke and Chewie appeared in the door, the culprit in Luke's arms. He was starting to fill out with regular food and was already almost as big as Khea. “Oh,” Luke said and Chewie dissolved into guffaws.

“This is not funny,” Han said, pointing a finger at Chewie. “This is not funny.”

“He must have been marking his territory,” Luke said. “I was reading on the holonet that male cats will start doing that when they reach maturity.”

“Well find a way to stop his ability from doing it, or he's not staying on my ship!” Han yelled because his bunk spelled horrible.

“I'll see what I can do,” Luke promised faintly and Han realized he was trying not to laugh too.

“This is not funny,” he said, pointing a finger at Luke who smiled back at him. “This is not funny.”

“It's a little funny,” Luke said and Han snarled at him.

“This is your infestation problem,” Han said.

“You wanted to stop and refuel, right?” Luke replied, still mostly serene. “I'll take a look at that planet, see if there's anyone who commercially helps or deals with animals, alright?”

“Until then, that creature is confined to quarters,” Han said and Luke bit his lip. Damnit, he was still almost laughing.

“Alright,” Luke agreed.

-0-

Once Ben was fixed he and Han actually got along remarkably well.

Even though Han was a little thrown by the name.

“Okay, but why name your scraggly little cat after old Kenobi?” he asked, Ben curled contently in his lap, spotted grey and brown fur still rough around the edges. “Isn't that disrespectful?”

Luke only gave him another one of those serene smiles that made Han's stomach twist up because it made him miss those farmboy grins. “Maybe. But he was lost and rumpled and that seems a lot like Ben was.”

Han frowned, not entirely sure that's how he thought of Kenobi but Luke had known him better.

His smile changed, almost up to a grin. “Besides, I think Ben would have liked to pee in your bed too just to tick you off.”

Han choked on air because that definitely did not sound like the Ben Kenobi he had met. Oh sure, the old man had a twinkle in his eye and was pretty blase about smugglers and cutting criminal's arms off.

“If you say so kid,” he settled for finally.

-0-

Han was chasing Ben out of his quarters because as much as he liked the new cat over Khea he didn't want the little pest getting fur all over his clothes when he passed by the main hold and heard Leia's voice. He froze in the doorway, finding Luke sitting with his chin in one hand talking to a tiny hologram of his sister.

“It's going fine, Leia. Slow, but fine.”

“And Han?” her little form asked and Han winced because there was ice in that tone. He knew there would be and he knew what he'd done to deserve it, but it still hurt to hear it.

Luke's eyes flickered up, catching Han in the doorway. “He's fine,” Luke said. “In fact he's been incredibly helpful. Any other captain would have been done with me long ago and it's nice... I mean, no to have to jump ship every planet and bribe people to go where I actually need to go. He's been doing business on the side too, so it's profitable for both of us.”

“Ah yes, Han Solo and his profits,” Leia said. “The more things change, the more others don't.”

“Leia,” Luke sighed. “That's not fair. He has to keep the ship running to keep me on my fool's errand.”

“Maybe,” she allowed, mouth twisting.

“What happened to you anyway?” Luke asked. “You two seemed... happy.”

Han wanted to slink away because the longer he stood there the worse he felt.

“Han hasn't told you?” Leia asked and there was still disdain there.

“No,” Luke said and Han gave in, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “He avoids the question quite neatly. Like he does any time he doesn't want to answer something.”

That was true enough to hurt.

Leia sighed and her hair was down over her shoulders, twisted back into a few simple tails which meant she was getting ready for bed on which ever planet the leadership had moved to. “It just wasn't working,” Leia said. “He wanted too badly to run away.”

“Was that all?” Luke asked and Leia shrugged.

“It was enough.”

“If you say so,” Luke settled for finally. “I just wish you were happy, you know that.”

Leia reached out in the hologram like she would cup Luke's cheek if he was there in front of her. “Don't worry about me, brother. I'm doing what I've always wanted most to do. Your own happiness is important too, you know.”

“Yeah,” Luke said and Han's stomach dropped and the way Luke's eyes shadowed at that. “I know.”

-0-

Darthomir was possibly Han's least favorite planet in the galaxy he decided when they finally dragged themselves back to the _Falcon_.

“Okay, the witch thing is bad enough,” he said and Luke was shaking against him, where he had to lean on Han as they walked. Han had one arm draped around his shoulders to keep him close. “But Rancors? Why the kriff do they need rancors if they have Force _magic_? The hell are those powers anyway?”

“Dark Side,” Luke managed and Han felt bad for ranting. He had been talking more than anything to keep himself moving forward. “It's Dark Side magic. I don't understand it,” and he stumbled, Han catching him. “Let's get off this planet. I feel...” and within sight of the _Falcon_ he passed out.

Han fumbled to catch him before he fell to the ground. On their escape, Luke had expended an alarming amount of Force power. Far more than Han had ever realized he could use and frankly Han was trying to bury his own fear about that deep down.

All that mattered was getting Luke away from here.

Then he could have his own quiet panic about everything Luke can do.

“Come on, kid, almost home,” Han said, and wished he had the strength to just carry Luke. Instead he could only drag him. Reaching the bottom of the ramp, he roared for Chewie to come and help and the Wookie came pounding down the ramp, easily lifting Luke away from him.

“Wore himself out,” Han said, taking a second to rest his hands on his knees and pant before throwing a look over his shoulders and climbing up the ramp, shutting and locking it behind him. “We're leaving. Now.”

Chewie rumbled his assent and Han let out a relieved breath. “Good,” he said. “Good,” and he shooed Ben off his seat in the cockpit, waiting until Chewie confirmed Luke was in his berth before taking the _Falcon_ into the sky.

Later, Luke joined him in the cockpit, arms crossed over his chest.

“Did you know the Force could do things like that?” Han asked because he was used to Luke lifting and moving things, seeming to know things a second ahead of anyone else. But that was nothing like the green mists and chants or the sheer power Luke had thrown back at the witches.

“Yes,” Luke said, eyes distant at hyperspace. “Some of it,” he changed his answer to. “I'd heard rumors of the witches but I never knew,” he shook his head. “We shouldn't have gone there.”

“No,” Han agreed and let out a happy breath when Khea jumped into Luke's lap. She kneeded on his knee a second before curling her sleek body up in Luke's lap.

“I checked the messages,” Luke said after a while, his head bent over the cat as he pet her, letting her sooth him. “That were sent when we were gone. Coruscant is declared safe finally.”

Han paused, his fingers itching on the controls. “Are you ready for that?”

Luke shrugged. “I have to be at some point.”

-0-

Han hated the planet. He always had, even though the under levels provided some of the best smuggling contacts anywhere else in the galaxy. Not being able to see the stars felt oppressive.

But aside from that the first few days were bearable.

Luke spent it in the Imperial Archives and that at least was mostly intact and safe. Half the planet had suffered from bombing, and it wasn't just the upper level that had suffered from aerial bombs. The lower levels had been mined by fleeing Imperials, who had also sabotaged as much as the industrial sector as they could.

So while Luke poured through the Archives, trying to find anything he could about the Jedi, Han helped in the relief efforts. At least it gave him something to do until about a week and a half later when Luke approached him on returning to the _Falcon_ one night.

“Tomorrow I need to start going to the Imperial Palace,” he said, face tight.

“What?” Han asked.

“Palpatine turned the old Jedi Temple into his palace,” Luke said. “If there's any trace of the old order, it would be there.”

Han had seen the place, and couldn't fit the architecture of the place in with what he knew of the Jedi. “You sure?”

Luke nodded and his face was tight. “Yes.”

“I'll go with you,” Han offered because Luke looked scared.

“You don't,” Luke started.

“Kid, I just want to watch your back,” Han said and Luke paused before nodding.

“Alright,” he agreed faintly.

-0-

Han and Luke showed up outside the Palace early the next morning, a rebel intelligence officer standing next to them. “We've swept the place a few dozen times,” she explained, checking something on her holopad. “But we honestly are still trying to figure out how deeply it goes. We're also pretty sure there's some traps in there based on the Force we can't seem to find. Any help you can give.”

“I'll try,” Luke said and Han wanted to yell at him, to remind him he was supposed to be taking care of himself and doing research, not reclaiming the damn Palace. But he knew it would be useless so he just crossed his arms and waited for Luke to move as the intelligence officer strode inside to do her job for the day.

“Luke?” Han asked, when he hadn't moved.

“I feel,” Luke started and shuddered all over. “I can feel him everywhere. Like it's seeping into my skin from there,” and he scratched at his wrist like it was a physical sensation he could block out.

“Luke?” Han asked in alarm.

“I thought after the Death Star I'd never have to feel him again,” Luke said, like he was looking at one of his nightmares. “There's so much pain. I don't,” his voice trailed off. “I don't want to go in there.”

“Luke,” Han said, taking both his shoulders and turning him to face him. “If you don't want to go in there—”

“I need to,” Luke said. “I have to.” He squared his shoulders and tilting his chin back, determination taking over his features. “That might have the only answers.”

Han wanted to sling him over his shoulders and walk off. “Okay,” he settled for finally and trailed after Luke as he took his shaking steps inside.

-0-

It got worse inside. The first day they did little except map out the different parts of the Temple for future reference. “It would take weeks to explore all these crooks and crannies,” Han said, tipping his head back. The Temple was a mix of big sweeping public spaces and crowded tiny rooms and long corridors that led to no where he could figure out.

“Or more,” Luke agreed. Sometimes he could keep himself up right and fine but when they entered one of the towers he almost bowed over.

“What is it?” Han asked, turning around in alarm.

“Children,” Luke gasped. “Children were killed here.”

Han startled, looking around the sterile room as if the blood stains would still be there. “Luke,” he said, taking his arm. “Come on, let's get out of here.”

Once the door shut, Luke seemed like he could breath a little better.

-0-

By the time they got back to the _Falcon_ Luke was shaking all over. He sank down on the seat Han shoved him toward in the front hold, the space of even the main hold seeming too much.

“Just,” Han floundered for anything to say. “Just sit down, yeah? You'll be okay.”

“Maybe,” Luke said, and buried his face in his hands, shuddering all over. “I have to go back. I barely even—the place is a giant trap, waiting for the first person to stroll in and spring it. The old temple is buried under,” and he shuddered again. “I think I made progress.”

“Hey,” Han said, sinking down in front of him. “You went in there. This morning that seemed impossible, right? You're making progress. You'll figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Luke said like he didn't believe it at all and Han started looking around, wondering where Khea had wandered off to. “There are archives in that building, holocroms. If his followers didn't remove any of them. Can you imagine the knowledge that would be in those? The holocroms programmed by old Jedi masters to teach and retain history? I could learn—so much.”

“How do you know the archives are there?” Han asked, an idle question. “And holo—whatever. You've never mentioned those before.”

Luke stared at him for a moment and Han wondered what he'd said. “Ben told me.”

“He,” Han frowned. “He did? When? All I remember was him trying to convince you to trust the forst and use the blast shield on the helmet.” It seemed like a more advanced concept.

Luke looked worn to the bone from the long day as he looked at Han, his knees curled up against his chest. “You're gonna think I'm crazy.”

“That's not an inspiring start,” Han agreed. “Besides, I already think you're crazy you have to go above and beyond now.”

“I still talk to Ben's Force ghost,” Luke said and Han stared at him.

“You what?” He floundered. “That, that's not possible. Force ghost?”

“And Anakin's,” Luke added. “Yoda went back to the Force though, I suppose.”

“More than one Force ghost,” Han managed. “You talk to ghosts. Of dead Jedi.”

Luke's eyes fluttered closed and he rested his head on his knees. “Yes.”

Han pushed himself to his feet, pacing around the small hold. “You talk to ghosts,” he repeated. “Old Ben can still appear as a ghost and talk to you. That's totally, totally crazy.”

“I did say that,” Luke said, turning his head on his crossed arms.

“But,” Han flung his arms around and forced himself to calm back down. “Okay, so you can talk to ghosts. Of dead Jedi. Who aren't as dead as dead usually means, okay. And they can't tell you Jedi stuff, you have to go and find it on your own?”

“It's hard for them to appear in some places,” Luke said. “And they often can't stay for long. Sometimes only a word or two, a suggestion, In places strong in the Force they can be stronger too, or at certain moments like after the Battle of Endor.” And Han thought of Luke slipping away during the celebration, as if he hadn't already been alone enough. “They all came to me then.” He paused, taking a breath. “Anakin had no scars as a ghost.”

Han frowned, completely uncertain what to make of that. “So they can make suggestions but can't tell you everything.”

“I have to find some things for myself,” Luke said.

“Sithspawn,” Han said rubbing a hand over his face and suddenly Luke burst out laughing. Han startled back because as much as he usually loved hearing Luke laughed, this startled him. For starters he didn't sound amused at all. “What?” he asked.

“I never,” Luke started, shaking his head. “You know, that's what I _am_.”

“Am,” Han frowned. “Am what?”

“Sithspawn,” Luke said and curled back into his knees. “My father was Darth Vader.”

Han sat down hard, staring at Luke. “What?” he managed weakly.

“We haven't told anyone,” Luke said. “It'll have to come out sometime. It's also why we've barely told anyone that Leia and I are related. It would be bad enough if I was known as Vader's son to the public, worse even for her political career.”

“You're,” and Han trailed off, too shocked to do anything.

Luke finally looked at him again. “He was my father,” he said. “He told me, at Bespin.”

And Luke had changed, when Han had come out of carbonite. He'd noticed, had commented on it, sometimes to Luke's face and Luke had only smiled faintly and brushed him off or changed the subject. “Why didn't you tell me?” he asked.

“He hurt you,” Luke said softly. “I know. I felt it systems away. It's why I couldn't stay away from Bespin, knowing you were in danger. He used that to lure me to him, to try and convince me to rule the galaxy with him.”

Han's jaw dropped because how had Luke carried this alone for so long? Had he at least told Leia? And it hurt him to imagine Luke sharing this with her, but at least she was his sister, and he was... his friend. His best friend. The one he walked into a trap for, why hadn't he trusted him?

Luke shrugged slightly. “I didn't want to tell you. I don't want you to think less of me.”

Han's jaw worked for a second. He thought of a dozen things to say and discarded all of them. “I can't think less of you for your father,” he said.

“You know, I didn't kill the Emperor,” Luke said after a beat. “Darth Vader did. To save me.”

Suddenly Han was willing to forgive Vader everything he had ever done to him, because he'd saved Luke and that was worth more than any of Han's pain. He knew that didn't wipe the slate clean for Vader, or any of his countless other victims, but for Han's part he would gladly offer more of himeslf to just keep Luke safe.

“Good,” was all he managed to say.

Luke was still curled into himself, shaking. “He was my father and I held him while he died and everyone calls me a hero for something I didn't even—I didn't kill either of them, they killed themselves in the end. For me, because of me, perhaps, but still. He was my father and I watched him die. I tried to save him and he—he did come back to the Light. At the end, he did. But what does the galaxy care for that? How could they?”

“Hey,” Han said, sliding out of his chair and approaching Luke, resting his hands on his knees. “It's been a damned long day, Luke. And you apparently talk to ghosts and your dad was Darth Vader,” and there was still a curl of betrayal in his gut at that. “So I have a suggestion for you now.”

“And what's that?” Luke asked, looking at him through his blond fringe.

“We are getting so drunk,” Han declared and Luke blinked before he faintly nodded.

“Okay,” he agreed and Han rose to his feet. “Don't leave, I'm going to get the booze.”

Luke nodded and Han made it out of the hold before he stopped, resting his head against the metal wall of the _Falcon_ and just trying to breathe.

It took a lot and that's where Chewie found him, face pressed against the bulkhead and feeling the thrum of his ship all the way through him.

He rumbled a question about what was wrong and Han waved a hand at him. “It's been a long day, buddy,” he said. “A long, long kriffing day.”

Chewie mumbled an agreement that Han had a lot of those, especially lately with Luke on board.

“No kidding,” Han muttered. “At the moment, I'm getting booze, and we are getting drunk.

Chewie chuckled, before deciding that he still did not trust this city and preferred if one of them remained sober. Just in case.

“You are the best buddy a soul could have,” Han said, reaching out blindly to pat Chewie's chest, head having warmed the metal almost completely.

-0-

They moved with the booze out into the main hold, and Han lined up several bottles.

“Really?” Luke started but then shook his head, accepting everything in front of him. He put back shot after shot and Han stopped keeping up with him. His fingers were itching too much and months of bank attraction crashed on top of him all at once. Each time Luke tilted his head back to down another shot, Han wanted to lick the long line of his throat, wanted to twine his fingers in that blond hair and hold.

Luke looked up at him, dark blond hair hanging in his eyes and he was smiling sardonically and bitter and Han just—Couldn't.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward, hands slipping behind Luke's neck, and Luke looked up at him, mouth hanging open. Han—

Han kissed him like everything depended on it, like Luke was the air he had been missing for months, for years. He kissed him with his hands holding his neck, cradling the back of his head, and his heart in his throat. Luke's mouth was sloppy beneath his, and for a long moment he didn't do anything except breathe harshly through his nose. But just when Han really started to worry, he surged up against him, hands clinging to his shoulders.

Han stood up, dragging Luke with him, his arms twining around his waist. He had noticed Luke was short, couldn't not with how often he stared at him. But it was entirely different to watch Luke, or to hug him in the thrill of victory than to hold him against his body, to cover Luke's mouth and dig his fingers into his slender hips.

He wished Luke didn't taste so much like alcohol, but that didn't stop him from licking inside his mouth, as Luke moaned. He could feel the sound against his chest and squeezed Luke tighter to him.

“Han,” Luke said, pulling away, and Han had lost track of how long they'd stood there.

“Yeah?” he asked, voice rough and Luke stumbled a little bit as he moved back, catching himself on the edge of the table and accidentally turning the game on.

“Ah,” Luke said, fumbling to turn the holograms back off. He stopped there, half turned away from Han and Han watched him, silently waiting with his heart in his throat. “We,” and Luke's hand was clenching and unclenching. He sounded breathless and Han felt an out of place surge of pride. “We shouldn't—”

“Why the kriff not, kid?” Han demanded, stepping forward.

Luke closed his eyes and forced them open again, staring at Han. “Because,” he started and floundered again. “I'm a Jedi,” he said the last word quietly, leaving it tiny in the air between them. “I'm not supposed to,” and Han could see him swallow, following the line of his throat. He stepped forward again, having to think too hard about how to be steady on his feet.

But he still made it to Luke, who just followed him with wide eyes, tilting his head back. Han put his hand on Luke's throat, his rough fingers against the smooth skin there and Luke closed his eyes, a whine escaping him. “Kid,” Han said, voice rough.

“Stop it,” Luke said, eyes wide and staring at Han like he wanted anything except Han to stop. Smoothing his thumb in the hollow of Luke's collarbone, Han dropped his hand.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and he was close enough he could smell the sweat of Luke, the faint traces of his soap. “Luke, I just—”

When he stopped, Luke watched him. “Just what?”

“I just want you so much,” and Luke moved first this time, arms winding around his chest and yanking him down, slamming their mouths together and before Luke had been careful, tentative, but now he felt desperate, like he could crawl into Han and make himself a home there.

The world didn't quite feel steady around them, and he could still remember the sound of Luke's laugh, the desolation in his eyes when he said _that's what I am_ , could still remember the shock and fear that went through him when Luke told him who his father was.

But the body in his arms was still alive and warm and it was Luke he was grasping and holding on to, Luke who was making tiny sounds into his mouth, Luke who's hands were loose and needy on his back.

Han's hand was sliding past the black fabric and stroking the bare skin along Luke's back before he had realized that's what he wanted to do. Luke broke the kiss with a moan, hiding his face in Han's chest and shuddering as Han's fingers greedily soaked up as much of his skin as he could.

“Han,” Luke said, voice reedy. “Han, stop.”

Han tilted his head, nuzzling against Luke's hair for a moment before he forced his hands away. “Okay,” he said.

Luke's fingers were flexing on his shoulders, and he was still shaking. “Han,” he whispered, and Han could feel the air of his words against his collarbone. “How much did we have to drink?”

Han sighed. “Too much.”

“I thought so,” Luke murmured.

“It's been a long day,” Han added, because everything was saying this was a bad idea. Because he had watched Luke stand in front of that palace earlier that morning, had watched him almost tear himself apart before he even stepped inside the front door. And now they were drunk, empty bottles between them but Luke was so warm in his arms and he couldn't make himself totally disengage.

“Yeah,” Luke breathed against his skin.

They stood there for a moment longer.

Han started to wonder where the cats were, whether Chewie was going to come check on them or not. “Luke,” he said finally. “Come sleep with me.”

It was like a jolt of electricity went through Luke at that. “Han,” he said, and his fingers were too tight on his back.

“I don't want to let go,” Han admitted, and normally he would do anything to not sound so vulnerable. He covered it with bravado, with a grin and a gun but Luke had always flayed him too close to his core. “I just want to sleep next to you.”

He wanted to kiss Luke too.

But that could wait.

Luke drew in a shuddering breath and finally nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Okay.”

Except now that he said it, Han didn't want to move. “Kid?” he said finally and Luke hummed. Han noticed he was sagging more against him, like Han was all that was keeping him up. “I don't care who your father was.” Luke's head rose, his eyes seeking out Han's face. “I don't even care that you're crazy and talk to ghosts. I've seen some strange things in the 'verse since meeting you.”

“What do you care about then?” Luke asked.

“You,” Han said and it had been obvious since he turned the _Falcon_ around, ready to die if he could just save this stupid kid. Yet it had taken years before it felt easy to say the words, as if they had always been fact. “I care about you.”

Luke's eyes fluttered closed and he sucked in a deep breath, like he was in pain. “You have no idea how dangerous that is,” he whispered.

“Let me kiss you again,” Han said and Luke tilted his head back, allowing it. Han kept it brief, just a press of their mouths, enough to taste Luke's lips before he pulled back. “Come on,” he urged. “Let's get you to bed.”

Luke gave him a wan smile as Han ushered him through his ship, never once letting go.

When he woke up in the morning, all at once and with his head pounding, only Khea was in the bed with him, curled up on the pillow where Luke had been, her tail hiding her nose. Han pushed himself up on his elbows, stared at her for a second, and allowed himself to sink down with a heavy sigh.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um *gestures* Here you go?

Han found Luke in the Palace when he finally dragged himself off the Falcon. “Does the Force give you powers to get over hangovers?” he asked.

“No,” Luke said and looked at him blearily.

“You should not be in here in that—”

“Han,” Luke said quietly and all Han could think about for a horrible second was the feel of Luke's mouth, open and warm underneath his. He took a shuddering breath and focused on Luke again.

“It's dangerous,” Han said. “You shouldn't be in here alone regardless.”

Luke's mouth twisted. “Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes,” Han said.

“I'll try,” Luke said, and at least he was sitting at a desk, going through computer files and not wandering the Palace. Han slowly sank down across from him, and rubbed at his temples. He fell asleep again like that, his hang over pounding.

When he woke up again, the shadows had crossed the room and Luke was staring at him.

“Hey,” Luke murmured.

“Find anything?” Han asked.

“Some things,” Luke said, and looked away. Han wanted to reach forward again, twine his fingers through Luke's hair and pull him against his chest. All the desires he had been locking away felt like they had burst through a dam, because he had held Luke and kissed him and now the thought of not doing that was starting to drive him crazy. “Han?” Luke asked and he actually shook his head.

“I'm sorry,” Han said. “Are you done for the day?”

“Yeah,” Luke said, powering down the computer terminal and Han let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

“Come on, kid,” Han said. “Let's get a nutritious meal in you.”

Luke blinked and flickered a smile at him and Han didn't dare bring up the night before. Luke still looked drawn and they were both still hung over and it just didn't seem like the right time.

Of course, he realized a couple days later, they were both apparently making excuses not to talk about it.

-0-

Chewie had gone with Luke to the Palace, leaving Han to tinker with the Falcon all day. He figured he should be doing something useful, like line up a job or two, but as long as they were on Coruscant he didn't want to leave Luke alone.

So instead he tinkered with the whole ship, taking it apart to put her back together again. He was sprawled half in an access hatch when someone cleared their throat behind him. Jumping, he banged his head against the Falcon. He swore as he pushed himself out.

“What?” he demanded and snapped his jaw shut when he found Leia watching him. “I, uh, didn't know you were here.”

“I figured not,” she said and he hadn't missed the ice in her voice. It had been there plenty of times before, but for a while—he abruptly cut himself off. He had been the one to lay down the final torch on that particular bonfire.

“On the planet, even,” he said, to be perfectly clear. She arched one devastating brow at him and he pushed himself to his feet, wiping his hands off on his pants.

“I came to see how rebuilding is going,” she said.

“Right. Ah. And here? In particular?”

“I'd already stopped by to see Luke at the old palace,” she said, and her arms were crossed across her chest. Han could see where her fingers were digging into her elbows, white with tension and he realized it had been as bad for her as him. “I always hated that place,” she said faintly. “I went to a party there once, and felt sick all night. I had no idea why.”

Han listened because she needed him to and he owed her that much. Even if he couldn't place why she was confessing to him, after everything, and after the obvious anger still in her eyes.

“Now I know,” she finished faintly before meeting his eyes again. “I'm still angry.”

“Didn't expect anything less of you, princess,” Han said. If he had been a better man, maybe he could have figured out how to stay and be what she needed him to be.

But he would never be that man.

“Good,” she said shortly. “But you're still a part of my life, and that's not going to change any time, is it?”

He opened his mouth, about to protest that it might, and then closed it again. He could never have been the man she needed, but he couldn't imagine leaving Luke either. And as long as Luke looked so careworn and kept moving, Han wasn't sure he'd ever be able to pull away.

Maybe he should.

“Probably not,” he allowed instead.

“And for Luke's sake—” she cut off abruptly as Ben came tearing around the corner and dived at the back of her heel. “What is _that_?” she demanded, having jumped in shock.

“That's Ben,” Han deadpanned. “Khea is probably around somewhere.”

Leia looked at him in confusion.

“Those are your brother's cats,” Han said.

-0-

Leia stayed and Luke and Chewbacca eventually returned. When they had dinner together it was almost like old times, except that Leia didn't smile at him or rest her small hand on his arm, and Luke's eyes kept skidding away like they had since that night.

It was so much worse to know what it was like to kiss Luke and have him pull away.

But Han smiled, told stupid stories about their travels for Leia, with wry asides from Luke and pretended it didn't hurt to look at both of them.

-0-

“I could move into that place and still not find half of what I'm looking for,” Luke said and Han tried not to tense. Leia had moved on, to another fringe planet on another diplomatic mission.

“I don't think that would be healthy,” Han said, keeping his voice mild.

“No,” Luke agreed faintly.

“So what's your plan now?” Han asked, and his fingers ached with how tightly he clenched his hand. He wanted to just tilt forward and hold Luke, his protests be damned. But he kept himself back and watched and waited.

He had to respect Luke's choice to not talk about it.

“I don't know,” Luke said, twisting his hands and not quite looking at Han. “I should—I should see about finding somewhere to start a school—”

“You know enough for that?”

“I don't know enough for anything!” Luke burst out. “I don't know what I'm doing but every time I go back there I feel like—” he swallowed his anger abruptly and looked down, mouth twisted in fury. “I feel like there's black oil and it's suffocating me. But I don't know where else to go.”

“Luke—” Han said and Luke stood abruptly.

“I'm sorry,” he said, not meeting Han's eyes. “I need to—mediate tonight. I'll see you in the morning.”

Han watched him as he ran away, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “You could have at least pretended to do something else,” he muttered.

-0-

Chewbacca asked Han what he'd done to Luke, and Han threw a wrench socket at his head, frustrated beyond words.

-0-

Walking through Coruscant's busy markets, Han ran down the supply list in his head.

He had a set budget, and usually he had no problems sticking to it. Except Luke's drawn face kept flashing in front of his mind and he had hoped at the end of the war that would stop.

But instead Luke just seemed to be drawing further and further away, even though Han was forcing himself into his space and refusing to leave.

Brooding, Han looked up at a flash of blue, stopping in the middle of the crowded market place to see the blue cat sitting perfectly, its tail wrapped around it's paws. He blinked, and blinked again and the cat kept considering him, as if it's cage in the market stall meant nothing.

-0-

“What's this?” Luke asked, exhausted again when he walked inside the Falcon and found Han sitting with the blue cat. He had tried to protest he could move to a hotel, one they had rebuilt instead of keeping the _Falcon_ tied to port, but Han had simply said it was too much work to move all his things. And that most hotels didn't accept cats.

“Well,” Han shrugged, a little helplessly. “I saw her and just,” and the blue cat kept purring, as she had since Han took her out of her cage and let her stretch her long legs. “I didn't know they came in this color.”

“I didn't either,” Luke said. “I thought you said they were my infestation?”

“Well, yeah,” Han said, and she kept purring, rolling onto her back on his lap. “Her—she's the color of your eyes,” he blurted and Luke went too still all at once. “Like the first lightsaber you had.”

Luke's jaw worked. “Han—”

“Come on, kid,” Han said and suddenly, finally, he was angry. “Don't pretend like—like we both don't know.”

“Know what?” Luke asked, wary, and Han carefully set the new cat to one side.

“That I'm not going to leave you here,” Han said, rising and Luke's eyes moved with him, but he didn't lean back or turn away. “That I'm not going to leave you, at all. That I love—”

“Don't,” Luke finally cut him off.

“Don't what?” Han demanded and Luke let him grab him, his fingers wrapping around his shoulders and steadying himself with Luke. “Tell you I love you?”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “Don't.”

“But I do,” Han said, and after he said it once, tearing it out of himself, it felt easy to keep saying it. “Isn't it obvious? Hasn't it been?”

“You were in love with Leia,” Luke said.

“I was in love with you first,” Han said and Luke's brows drew together, considering and angry all at once.

“That's not—” he started.

“It's not that simple,” Han amended. “But since the moment you protested you could fly as well as me, since I turned back around and looked down the Death Star's barrel for you—I've always loved you in some way, you have to get that, Luke.”

“But—”

“Leia flirted with me, I flirted with her,” Han said. “I loved her, I do love her. But you,” and he drew Luke closer, and Luke came with him, eyes wide in his face as he looked up.

“You don't understand,” he said.

“What am I not getting?” Han asked. “Are you just not into men?” Though he would have a hard time believing that after the way Luke kissed him, he would try. “Do you not love me too?”

Luke's mouth worked and for a second Han felt horribly distracted by it, by the sight of him as he struggled for words. “No,” he said faintly. “It's not that. Either of those things.”

Han's stomach swooped when he heard that. “So you...?”

“Of course I,” Luke started and didn't seem to be able to finish. “Han, this isn't fair?”

“What's not fair about it?” Han demanded.

“I'm a Jedi!” Luke said. “You—don't you understand at all what that means?”

“I'm working on it,” Han said stiffly, his fingers still around Luke's shoulders. He was so warm under his fingers and Han wanted to pull him closer.

“Under the old order Jedi weren't allowed to love,” Luke said. “Because—because Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments. They lead to—fear and anger. I almost—when I went to Bespin it was because I could not bear to feel you and Leia in pain and I almost went to the Dark Side. When I went to the Death Star, I almost fell out of fear for you when the Emperor told me about the trap, told me you would all—” he cut off again. “It's dangerous. For—you saw what I can do, on Dathomir. What Vader could do. He—he fell because—he wanted to save his wife. And his,” Luke fumbled again, head bowed and not looking at Han. “And his child. From the records I can put together, I think, I think that was part of it,” he closed his eyes and Han didn't move one way or the other. “Padme. I think, I think Padme was my mother's name.”

“Luke,” Han said faintly. “You though, you say that fear for us almost made you fall in the past. But you haven't. You're stronger—”

“What if I'm not?” Luke cried. “What if I can still fall? What if—“ He shuddered. “I don't think the old Jedi had it right,” he said under his breath. “But I'm—well I'm afraid already. Afraid they might have been right.”

“And if they weren't?” Han asked.

“It's possible,” Luke's eyes slid away. “That love is not a weakness or something to be exploited into darkness but maybe,” and he struggled with the words. “Maybe it can be embraced.”

“And if it can?”

“Than it's not a weakness,” Luke said. “My love for my father and his love for,” he stopped, looking away again. “I'm just frightened I'll make the wrong choice.”

“Luke?” Han asked. “Can we burn that bridge if it comes to it?”

“What?” Luke asked, looking back at him.

“I love you,” Han repeated. “So. If you find yourself slipping to the Dark Side or whatever, we'll call it quits, figure it out. But in the meantime,” and he drew Luke just a little bit closer.

“I'm not sure it works that way,” Luke said wryly.

Han kissed him, light and brief and forced his hands down from Luke's shoulders. Luke's eyes were dark as he watched him.

“And what if you decide to run again?” Luke asked softly. “You're asking a lot of me.”

Han winced. “Not running from you, kid. Haven't you noticed I always seem to run toward you instead?”

“You might change your mind,” Luke said softly.

“Yeah,” Han agreed, even though he was as convinced he probably wouldn't. “And you might be scared and pull out.”

“Then why are we...?” Luke started.

“Don't tell me you don't want to have a try at this,” Han said softly.

“Padme,” Luke said quietly and Han frowned at him.

“What?”

“That's what you should name the new cat,” Luke said and Han grinned, unexpectedly.

“Yeah, okay,” he said and when he wrapped his hands around Luke's waist, Luke stepped forward against him. “We can do that,” and this time Luke was the one who tilted up, pressing their mouths together. It was still hesitant and Han forced himself to stay still.

“Kid,” he whispered and Luke made a sound at the back of his throat.

“I must be crazy for this,” Luke muttered.

“Yeah,” Han agreed and this time Luke threw his arms around his neck and let Han drag him closer, bending Luke into the fit of his arms.

-0-

“So kid,” Han said the next morning, and Luke turned a faint smile toward him. “Where do you want to go next?”

“I'll have to come back,” Luke said.

“Sure,” Han agreed and Padme was twined around his legs as he sat in the Captain's chair.

“I've barely scratched the surface of what that building holds.”

“Yeah,” Han agreed again, loopily happy and Luke arched a brow at him.

“But I did get a lead on Malastare.”

“Then let's go,” Han said, and Luke nodded, hesitating before he twined their hands together. Chewbacca kindly did not say a word about it as they took off from Coruscant.

 


End file.
